runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Green Goblin Party
The Green Goblin Party (GGP) is an insurgent left-wing clan based in Misthalin, World 3. The clan claims to represent noobs, proletarians, monsters, and women. Since 7 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A, the clan has been embroiled in an underground struggle against multiple enemies. The clan claims responsibility for fatal assaults on "counter-revolutionary groups" (e.g. Varrock Guards, H.A.M. members, and Saradominist monks). The clan embraces diversity, but demands all the same that members ratify the Party's core documents: "Minimal manifesto" ("Minifesto") and the "Charter". Minifesto The Minifesto expresses the ideology of the Party. Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure created the first and current Minifesto on June 3, 2016. The text of the Minifesto is shown here: #We fight for noob power! #We fight for equality and justice! We swear to end exploitation rates on the Grand Exchange! #We fight for the empowerment of women! We swear to end the economic, social, and political disparity between men and women in Misthalin! #We fight for the rights of goblins, gnomes, elves, and all intelligent mortals! #We fight for the freedom and self-determination of mortals! Charter Main article: Clan:Green Goblin Party/Charter '' The Charter describes internal distribution of power in the Party. Additionally, it establishes the rights of members and the democratic procedures accessible to both the political and military apparatuses. Newsletter Organizational reforms 6 Pentember, 1Y6A: On returning to RuneScape after a short hiatus, Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure announces that several long-awaited reforms are just around the corner. Aethelmure highlights transparency, meritocracy, and efficiency as key motivations. In other news, the Central Committee discontinues plans for expansion into DarkScape. Green Revolutionary Guard 20 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A: Acting on the mandate of the Central Committee, spirittree8 has formed the Green Revolutionary Guard. DarkScape 19 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A: Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure has announced that the Party may extend into the newly-launched DarkScape. Great Leap Forward 8 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A: At the instigation of Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure, the Party is preparing to commence a 'Great Leap Forward'. Recruitment, funds, and improvements to the Party's structure are top priorities. The date and dimensions of this initiative are yet to be announced. Objectives (Great Leap Forward) The objectives of the Great Leap Forward are: # ''Gather strenght. The Political Council plans to recruit 100 members in the near future through street recruitment, recruitment marches, etc. #''Nurture democracy''. Once the clan has grown in size, the Political Council plans to encourage clanmembers to engage in the internal politics of the Party. #''Mobilize''. Once the clan has grown in size, the Political Council plans to organize and equip the armed wing. #''Weed out counter-revolutionaries. '' #''Spread the seeds of solidarity''. Once the clan has grown in size, the Political Council plans to set up a union of left-wing clans. History Foundation On 7 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A, Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure (ex-owner of Dark Thunder and The Alliance) and Comrade Ragnar Harr vote to adopt a left-wing provisional party programme. Also on this day, Aethelmure and Ragnar Harr rough out the rudimentary details of an economic and organisational 'Great Leap Forward'. Ragnar Harr assumes the office of Secretary-General and Treasurer (later "Commissar for Finance") on a provisional basis (see below). Great Leap Forward The Great Leap Forward refers to a package of economic and organisational initiatives pressed in the Party's formative period (7 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A-present). They include economic programmes, recruitment drives, and general mobilisation. On 8 Ire of Phyrrys, 1Y6A, the congress dissolved itself and ceded its legislative and appointive powers to Chairman Aethelmure on a provisional basis; consequently, the Great Leap Forward is also characterised by an indefinite suspension of the Party's internal democracy. Although Chairman Aethelmure wields near-dictatorial power, his primary task is to ease the childbirth of mass democracy. The birth of mass democracy will mark the end of the Great Leap Forward. Organisation Ranking overview Political apparatus Chairman The Chairman of the Political Council is the most senior member of the Party. S/he holds in-game rank of Owner. Political Council The Political Council is a body consisting of the Chairman, the Secretary-General, the Generalissimo, and an indefinite number of commissars. Each commissar is customarily assigned to an area of policymaking. The current Political Council (as of June 1, 2016): *Chairman: Aethelmure *Secretary-General: Ragnar Harr *Generalissimo: spirittree8 *Commissar for Finance: Ragnar Harr *Commissar for Justice: theodon1 *Commissar for Enlightenment: Lil 597h-um Armed wing (Green Revolutionary Guard) Main article: Green Revolutionary Guard The Green Revolutionary Guard is charged with expropriations of land and capital, defence of the Party's strategic assets – human resources, infrastructure, inventory, and cash – and finally the general implementation of the Party's stance in relation to foreign policy. Contact us Queries If you have queries about the nature of our clan or are interested in joining the GGP, I encourage you to contact me on this wiki here or in RuneScape. Diplomacy Does your clan refer to an anti-H.A.M. (Humans Against Monsters) or Noob Power agenda? If so, consider contacting Chairman-Comrade Aethelmure here. If your clan seeks a purely military or commercial ally, the GGP is open to a 'marriage of convenience' in the form of a bilateral agreement with no political stakes. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Politics